


Grieve together

by thoughtfullyyoungduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Death, Gen, Grieving, M/M, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Richie and Eddie are parents, reddie as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck
Summary: Richie and Eddie daughter gets taken by pennywise. Richie and Eddie grieve.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Reader, Richie Tozier/daughter, eddie kaspbrak/daughter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Grieve together

The hallway sounds empty, and that frightens Eddie more than anything. He’s used to having Richie’s loud booming voice all throughout the house, and the giggling of their daughter as she laughs herself into hysterics. 

Now there’s none of that, and it kills him inside, slowly and steadily. He’s standing in the kitchen, for the first time in days making himself and Richie something to eat. Ben had cooked for them for the past couple of days, because he and Richie couldn’t make themselves eat anything, let alone put in the effort to prepare it.

Now though, Eddie has sent Ben and Mike home, despite their hesitance, and he’s determent to get through this one small task. He can’t stand laying or sitting down anymore, he can’t not do anything. His entire life he has had this itch to fix everything, to force a solution, even when theirs none to be found, but now he can’t do that. There’s absolutely nothing that could ever make what happened right.

He manages to prepare himself and Richie a bowl of Mac and cheese, just because it’s the fastest and easiest way to get something inside of him. Maybe subconsciously he chose the dish because he doesn’t like Mac and cheese, at all. He takes the two bowls and trudge towards his office, where Richie has been residing with him. They can’t stand to be in their bedroom, the memories of mornings spend with their daughter still to fresh.

Richie is sitting on the couch staring at a movie neither had been paying attention too. Eddie shoves the bowl on a tiny eating platform, making sure that not of the food gets on the sofa. It’s done without thinking, a reflex but neither Eddie nor Richie take notice of it. They eat in silence. Just like Eddie expected, the food takes like nothing. If anything it tastes disgusting. Still, he forces himself to eat, and Richie too, at least that way they wouldn’t starve. After the food is done, Richie shoves the table away from them, and opens his arms towards Eddie. His back sits against the rug, keeping him in a somewhat sitting position.

Eddie falls into his arms his head on Richie shoulders. It still quite, and it’s unnerving to not hear Richie speak. Sometimes he wishes Richie day something, he would even accept a stupid mom joke, but he also understands why Richie doesn’t. He can’t, because despite the fact that his jokes had always been a facade, Richie’s heart is too broken to even hide it. Eddie relates.

If it weren’t for the other losers pulling their weight, the house would look like a pig stall, and anyone who knew Eddie realized the horror in that. Even with a five-year old running around the house, the rooms looked spotless.

Little Sarah had been taught from a young age that she had to be careful with her toys, and she always put them away neatly before reaching for another toy. The only thing she kept with her was her favorite stuffed animal, a turtle, because her favorite color had been green.

It was standing on Eddie’s desk now, seemingly mocking him. She didn’t have it with her when IT took. She didn’t have the one thing that she used to comfort herself. Eddie knows, and has been told multiple times, that it wouldn’t have made a difference whether or not she had it with her, but to him it does. It matters because she always held the turtle close when she had a nightmare, and cause she had once confided in him that when mister turtle was there everything seemed a little les scary.

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, the tears dripping slowly down his chest. He knows Richie can feel it, as he squeezes Eddie close and presses a kiss in the top of his head. He still doesn’t speak.

The only place in the house he and Richie can be is in the office. That was the one place Sarah wasn’t allowed in, so they’re no memories of her here. It helps, a very small amount, but for Eddie and Richie, whose heart has been ripped out of their chests, any amount helps. Both Eddie and Richie had underestimated just how much worse their grieve would be in their own home. They hadn’t thought it possible, but their longing for Sarah turned even bigger when they were in the confinements of their own home.

He had been right there, if either he or Richie would have been that much faster, they would have been able to save her. Maybe that was IT’s plan all along, to have their baby back and then rip her away right in front of them. Eddie doesn’t know how they’ll ever be okay again.

Sarah’s laugh echoes in his ears, her voice soft as she squeals out a loud; ‘daddy’

The tears fall harder and a sob wrenches out of his throat. He buries his face in Richie’s chest. The only thing ha can be thankful of right now is how he and Richie have each other’s backs. During Sarah’s funeral, one of the attendees has found it necessary to come up to Richie, telling him he had to be strong and how he most likely would grow apart with Eddie, as losing a child tended to do that to a couple.

Eddie had overheard and went into a frenzy, he couldn’t stand the thought of not only losing their daughter but also his husband. Laying together now it’s clear to Eddie that that’s not going to happen, but it’s the only thing that he is certain off.

‘Rich,’ he asks, how voice giving away how broken he felt. He feels Richie hum, his chest moving with the sound.

‘Yeah Eds?’ The use of the nickname does nothing to Eddie. It doesn’t fill him with a giddiness or an annoyance, it does nothing.

‘What is going to happen next?’ Eddie asks, his voice smaller than it has ever sounded.

‘I don’t know eds,’ Richie replies, ‘I don’t know.’

The words sound as helpless as Eddie feels. It clenches Eddie’s heart, and he presses a strong kiss to Richie’s chest, through his shirt. Suddenly, Eddie hears a sob above him. Startled he looks up, seeing the way fat tears drip down Richie’s cheeks, his glasses only magnifying the water building up in his eyes.

Eddie pushes himself up, to get closer to Richie’s face. He wipes his tears off as best as he can. It doesn’t do much, considering the tears keep coming. ‘I’m sorry, Eds. I don’t know what to do.’ Eddie very nearly breaks again, but Richie has tried to be strong for him these last days, so now Eddie must try to be strong for him. His love for Richie is the only thing keeping him going right now.

‘I don’t know either Rich, but you’re not alone. I’m right here.’ And I hope that’s enough, Eddie silently added.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my tumblr work on here so if you want to talk follow my tumblr under the same name!


End file.
